Moments Like These
by TangibleThoughts
Summary: Related but not together drabbles of the little troubles in Kurt and Blaine's married life together in New York, and how they get through them together. Prompts always welcome/encouraged! Rating might change...


**AN/ So basically these will be related but not connected one-shots of little troubles in the life of Kurt and Blaine in New York. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Someday we will have a dishwasher." Kurt Anderson-Hummel muttered once again as he slaved over the pile of dwindling dirty dishes in their small New York apartment. He didn't work on Fridays, so the house was all his until Blaine got home around six.<p>

He scowled as he completed his least favorite chore before reaching for the dish soap. Leaning over the sink even farther, he scrubbed viciously at the crud caked onto the plate.

"Come on, go away you stupid piece of…" But Kurt got cut off as the plate slipped out of his hand and clashed into the sink. After a few choice words, Kurt glared down at the soapy water stain on his shirt, and pulled the now chipped plate out of the sink.

With the tight budget, he wouldn't be able to toss the plate into the trash, so he would have to explain the small chip to Blaine later. He sighed and closed his eyes.

After cleaning until all the silverware, bowls, plates, and pans were back in the cupboards Kurt walked into the bedroom and pulled off his shirt. After finding a clean sweatshirt and washing his face, the chestnut-haired boy walked back into the kitchen and plopped down on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hey honey." Kurt felt a hand on his cheek and his eyelids fluttered open. Blaine Anderson-Hummel stood behind the couch, looking over at a sleepy Kurt.<p>

"Hey Blaine, how was your day babe?" Kurt used his elbows to prop himself up on the couch before yawning.

"Pretty good, and yours was eventful?" Blaine smirked. Now Kurt was walking behind to the couch to hug Blaine after having gotten up.

"I cleaned, and obviously napped. I didn't mean to fall asleep though."

"Thank you for doing the dishes. It was hard eating cereal off a plate this morning." Kurt giggled as he nuzzled noses with his husband.

"No problem. We really do need a dishwasher though." Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, I promise when we can afford one." Blaine pulled out of the hug and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Yeah, and after we buy the new TV, microwave, duvet for the bed, new towels for the bathroom," Kurt was smirking as he touched a finger on his right hand with every new thing, " a new work laptop for you, turn our cable back on…" Kurt giggled as Blaine playfully swatted at the fingers Kurt held up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. We need more money smart ass." Blaine walked over to the counter and leaned over on his elbows, grabbing the pile of mail from the counter and flipping through a catalog.

"Look on page 13." Kurt instructed from across the room. Blaine glanced up slightly before turning to the directed page.

"Oooh, I like the red one. Maybe the blue one would work if it didn't have those awful shoes paired with it." Blaine pretended to shudder.

Kurt chuckled as he walked over and casually leaned against Blaine's elbow and one of his own.

"Those were my thoughts exactly, actually. I think some brown shoes would work better; the weird dress shoes with casual dress make me sick." He pointed a well-groomed nail at another jacket, this time a bright one, and smiled. "This one looks like something you would like."

* * *

><p>They lay tangled together that night, whispering their love for each other through the darkness and into each other's ears. Blaine was close to sleep when he snuggled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. He ran his hand down Kurt's harm and held his hand beneath the covers. Linking their fingers together, he noticed something wrong.<p>

"Kurt." Blaine whispered to the boy beside him.

"Mmm?" Kurt's muffled reply signaled he was close to sleep.

"Kurt, where is your ring?" Blaine was now holding both of Kurt's hands, and in the darkness of the bedroom he was sitting up.

"What?" Kurt sat up with a slight look of annoyance unseen by Blaine in the pitch black.

"Where is it?" Blaine held up both of Kurt's hands in front of his face with their fingers still linked. Any other time he would have smiled at the look of adorable confusion on Kurt's face.

"Blaine, what on Earth are you going on about at this hour, clearly- oh my God!" Kurt's eyes grew wide as his vision started to grow accustomed to the dark and he clearly saw that his wedding band was missing.

"Kurt, why aren't you wearing it?" Blaine's brain was struggling to comprehend things at this hour.

"Blaine, I don't know! It must have fallen off! Stop looking at me like that!" Kurt's it's-too-late-or-early-don't-bug-me attitude was pulled out, and Blaine released their fingers.

"Did you leave the apartment today?" Blaine crawled out of the bed and walked over to the light switch.

"I went down to get the mail… and I went down to Mary's room to see if she had coffee creamer."

"Do you think it's there? Watch your eyes." Blaine blinked rapidly a handful of times as the light filled the bedroom.

"I don't know!" Kurt was shielding his eyes and pulling back the covers.

"We have to find it!" Blaine announced as his eyes began skimming the floor and his hands began ruffling the comforter, looking for flashes of silver.

"Obviously! I'll go check the living room." Kurt yawned and padded through the bedroom door into the cool and dark living room.

"I'll check here. We can go down to Mary's tomorrow and check if we don't find it."

"We'll have to; it's almost one in the morning babe." Kurt checked over the couch before pulling up the cushions and pushing the coffee table over.

"Kurt! Do think it's in the mailbox in the lobby?" Kurt looked over at his husband standing in just boxers in the doorway to the bedroom and glared at him.

"Yes, Blaine, in fact, I do think it's in the one place I spent the LEAST amount of time today." Kurt layered sarcasm on to his words.

Blaine pushed his unruly black curls out of his face before frowning.

"Hey, don't take this out on me. It doesn't hurt to check, you did just lose your wedding band in New York City, hell, a hobo could be wearing it right now!" Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"What? Fine, go check!" Kurt chucked the keys at his unsuspecting husband and smirked at the "oomph" Blaine made when the cold keys hit his bare chest.

"Fine; like I said, it can't hurt!" Blaine grumbled as he pulled on his robe. Not bothering with shoes, he stepped into the dim hallway and walked over to the stairs leading to the lobby.

Kurt sighed as he began searching over the floors and the little furniture they could fit in the miniscule apartment. Finding nothing, he began chucking the things off the desk he was trying to look under.

Blaine walked through the inside door into the tiny lobby at the base. He saw Ronnie, the overweight landlord, sitting behind the counter dozing off.

"Ronnie." Blaine shuffled up to the counter with bags under his eyes. The man's eyes snapped open and something that could probably be called a smile in some worlds appeared on his face.

"Hiya Blaine. What can' I do for ya?" He sat up a little.

"Can I have the keys to our mailbox?" Blaine grumbled sleepily, resting his elbows on the table and running his fingers over his face and through his hair.

"Um, your bud checked it not five hours ago." He raised an eyebrow. "But here ya go."

"I know. He lost his wedding band, and I thought it might be down here." Blaine stretched before taking the keys and sliding them in his plaid robe's pocket. "Thanks."

"No problem, hope ya find it." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes again, snorting unattractively.

Blaine shuffled over to the wall of tiny yellowing mailboxes, and sought out the correct one before inserting the key. When he opened the metal door, he was met with an empty square. Slamming the thing in tired frustration, he spun around and resisted the urge to chuck the keys at the sleeping man. Instead, he tossed them on the counter and mumbled, "Thanks Ron" before storming over to the stairway door again and braving the cat-pee smelling stairwell.

When he finally reached the apartment door, he opened it to find Kurt fast asleep on the piles of cushions on the floor. Smiling a tired smile, he walked over and pushed the brown hair out of his sleeping husband's face.

The taller boy's eyes fluttered ever so slightly, but remained closed. Blaine picked the sleeping boy up, and pushed open the bedroom door with his foot before placing Kurt on the bed. Ditching the robe, he climbed in beside him and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke again in an empty bed, blinking at the light filtering in through the window. He heard a muffled sound coming from the living room through the slightly ajar door.<p>

He listened closer and sat up when he realized it was crying. Slipping out of bed, he slid back into the robe and pushed open the living room door. The previously pacing Kurt turned at looked at Blaine with red eyes and mussed up hair. One of his hands was touching his chin, the other crossed across his chest.

Blaine walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry, it's okay." Kurt buried his head into the older boy's shoulder.

"I lost the thing most important to me, the thing that tied us together! I'm so sorry!" This brought about another round of sobs.

Blaine chuckled and ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair. "Oh Kurt, a silly ring means nothing compared to the bond we have!"

Kurt pulled back and smiled sadly through his tears. "I guess you're right, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you're making me feel oddly guilty." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Now let's get some breakfast, it is Saturday after all."

Kurt grinned. "Perfect. I'll take scrambled eggs with wheat toast. And please, make sure to put it on the right setting! I don't like "dirt" Flavored toast!" Kurt playfully ordered a smiling Blaine around as he sat down at the bar looking over into the kitchen.

Blaine began taking out eggs and humming to himself as he whisked them into a small bowl with a little milk for "fluffiness" of course. Kurt couldn't help a smile watching his husband cook so well, always knowing what to put where and what to mix in with what. Even with such a simple dish, Blaine made it look so effortless.

When the yellow eggs were finally ready to be transferred from pan to plate, Blaine opened the cupboard. Kurt was off in his own world, thinking about next month's fashion show.

"Hmm… that's funny; I didn't think we had chipped a plate yet." Blaine murmured aloud.

"What- oh, I meant to tell you about that darling. Sorry, while I was washing dishes yesterday- OH!" Kurt leapt up, thoroughly shocking Blaine, who almost dumped the eggs on the counter.

"What's up?" Blaine grinned at Kurt's sudden excitement.

"I was washing dishes yesterday!" Kurt almost squealed as he ran over to the sink. Blaine's look of confusion was enough to make Kurt pause before explaining further.

"Yesterday, there was a hard spot on the plate and I was scrubbing furiously, and then it slipped off my hand into the sink!"

"The plate…?"

"No, well, yes, but I'm talking about the ring!" Blaine's face lit up with understanding.

"The ring's in the sink!" Kurt squeaked as he drained the left side of water. Blaine leapt forward, trying to stop him, but with the last gulp of water, the flash of silver went down the drain too.

Kurt screamed and tried to grab it, but the cheap drain which had been sitting in the yellowing porcelain forever let it slip right by.

"No!" The couple yelled at the same time, both with looks of panic/horror on their faces.

Kurt began sobbing, and Blaine fought the urge to pull him into a hug.

"Kurt, Kurt baby stop crying, it's okay!" Blaine couldn't resist and pulled the sobbing man into his arms.

"It's gone, forever lost in the abyss that is the sewage." Kurt choked through his tears.

"What?" Blaine began to laugh, "No, Kurt!" He was laughing too hard to speak now, and Kurt was giving him the death-by-staring glare.

"Blaine! I just lost my wedding band, and you're laughing like someone just told you the funniest riddle in the world?" Angry tears began to spring at the edges of his eyes and he crossed his arms.

"No, Kurt," The curly-haired boy gasped, "Look!" He pulled open the cabinet under the sink and pointed to a curvy white pipe. Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Stay, I'll be right back." Blaine dashed to the closet where he pulled out a blue tool bag. He pulled some tools out of it and knelt down on the floor by the piping. Slowly he began to take it apart, Kurt watched with interest.

Finally the main pipe was freed, and Blaine tapped it on his hand. A weird combination of dirt, old food, crud, slime, and USC (unidentifiable sink crap) fell into his palm. But right in the middle of the junk lay a sliver band with "I will forever love you" carved into it. Blaine plucked it out and walked into the bathroom.

Kurt sat smiling when he came back out, holding a freshly washed ring. Kurt held out his hand, but Blaine knelt down on one knee. Kurt giggled and blushed.

"Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, will you continue to be my husband?" Blaine held out the ring and peered out from beneath his curly mass of black hair.

"Oh get up here you nut." Kurt slid on the ring and pulled Blaine up before pulling him into a long kiss.

"You never answered my question." Blaine raised his eyebrows teasingly as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Until forever ends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Prompts welcome!**


End file.
